More Than a Crush
by TammyDevil666
Summary: A different version of "Crush." Buffy finds out about Spike's feelings in a different way and she doesn't act like she did in the show. Drusilla also shows up with intentions of getting Spike back.
1. Chapter 1

This is another one of my short, corny fictions. I was gonna make it one chapter, but I guess I had more ideas than I thought and made it a little longer. I loved the episode "Crush" and it was one of my favorite episodes of the 5th Season, but I decided to write a different version of it. It's really different from the episode which could be a good thing. The regular version was very well done, but I decided on something a little nicer. I guess I'm in the mood. I of course tend to make Buffy a little nicer too, so she may seem a bit out of character. That could also be a good thing. I also do have Drusilla in it because it wouldn't be "Crush" without her. I said once that I didn't think I could really write Drusilla, but I decided to give it a try anyway. I hope I did okay with it. Well, hope ya'll like it anyway. Reviewing is always of the good=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy was patrolling one night and she was very bored. She was happy that her mom seemed to be doing better, but she was also scared. She knew all too well that whenever something good happens, something bad would soon happen after it. That was how her life worked. She was the Slayer after all. She didn't know what to do about Glory. She knew that she was dealing with a very powerful God and didn't know how to stop her, she was incredibly strong. Buffy knew that no matter what, she wouldn't let Glory touch Dawn. She may be a mystical Key, but she was still her sister and she would do whatever she could to protect her. Buffy kept walking in the cemetery and she wasn't watching where she was going when she tripped over a tombstone and fell on her back. "Ow, that was stupid." She mumbled to herself when she heard footsteps coming toward her.  
  
"You alright, pet?" She looked up to see Spike standing before her.  
  
"Yeah, just fine. This is what happens when I think too much while I'm walking. No good can come from thinking." He smiled at her and put his hand out to help her up. She looked at his hand for a second and then grabbed it and he pulled her up. "Okay, I will definitely be feeling that in the morning." She said as she touched her aching back. "I'm getting too old for this." Spike laughed at her.  
  
"Yeah, when you turn 20 it all goes downhill from there." He told her and Buffy glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Spike shrugged, he didn't want her to know that he was following her.  
  
"Same thing as you I suppose, looking for something to kill." Buffy nodded and started to head home, it was a slow night anyway. Spike watched her walk away and then followed after her. "So, how's your mum doing?" He asked her and Buffy didn't even look at him.  
  
"She's doing better. I just can't help this bad feeling that I have though, that things are about to get worse." Spike nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess that's the Hellmouth for you." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"This isn't a supernatural feeling. I don't know what it is, but I have Glory to deal with right now. She has to be my main priority; I can't let her find out about Dawn. I mean you saw her, she's a God and I'm just the Slayer. I don't even think I would be able to take her. She's managed to kick my ass every time we've crossed paths." Spike shook his head also.  
  
"She's nothing compared to you, Buffy. You'll defeat her like you have everything else. It's what you do." Buffy nodded and didn't say anything. Spike just kept on surprising her, lately he has been acting different around her and her friends and she didn't know why. He has been helping them out and being nicer than usual. She wanted to ask him about it, but didn't know what she would say. She didn't mind though, having him on their side instead of against them really came in handy sometimes and Buffy knew how much he cared about her sister and would do anything to protect her just like she would. It felt really good having someone else on her side that could hold their own in a fight. "How's your back?" Buffy broke away from her thoughts to look at him when he spoke again.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It'll just feel like a major bitch tomorrow." She said as they got to her house. It was late so she knew that her mother and Dawn would already be asleep. She turned to look back at Spike with a shy look on her face. "Do you think you could help me up the stairs?" Spike smiled at her and nodded as they walked into the house and towards the stairs. Buffy knew that she would have been able to walk up them by herself because she really wasn't in that much pain, but for some reason she didn't want him to leave yet. He helped her up the stairs and into her room. She lay down on her bed and rested her eyes. She forgot that Spike was in the room for a second there. He walked over to her and covered her up with a blanket. She turned over to get more comfortable and soon fell asleep. She must have been pretty tired. Spike figured it was safe and brushed some hair off of her face so he could look at her better. She looked like an angel sleeping and if Spike had breath it would catch in his throat at how beautiful she was. He knew that she was strong and could take care of herself, but he wanted to protect her from everything. He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, Buffy." He left out her window and jumped down to the ground. He looked up at her window one last time and then headed back to his crypt. In her room, Buffy opened her eyes after Spike left. She heard what he said and didn't know what to think about that as she managed to fall back asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A few days went by since Buffy last saw Spike. She has been avoiding him since she heard him say that he loved her. She had a lot of thinking to do and didn't know what she would say when she saw him so avoiding was always good. She didn't tell anyone because she was afraid of what they would think, she still couldn't believe it herself. She was walking in the cemetery and wasn't paying attention to where she was going again and found herself in front of Spike's crypt. She just stood there for a few minutes. She didn't think she was ready to face him yet so she then turned away when she heard the crypt door open and his voice. "Finally decided to make your presence known, Slayer." Buffy took a deep breath and turned to look at him.  
  
"How long did you know I was here?" She asked and he walked closer to her.  
  
"Long enough, are you okay?" Buffy nodded that she was fine.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, but I'm getting the feeling that you have been avoiding me." Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"I'm not avoiding. Just because I haven't been coming into your cemetery for the last few days doesn't mean I'm avoiding. There just hasn't been much action around here for a while." Spike nodded.  
  
"Well, can't argue with you on that one. Place seems more dead than usual." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Right, so I'll just be going now." She told him as she turned away again.  
  
"Buffy?" He called back to her and she turned back in his direction. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you." Buffy took a breath and just decided to tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"I heard what you said the other day in my room. I wasn't completely asleep." Spike looked down when he remembered and then back up at her.  
  
"Right, you weren't supposed to hear that." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I did and it's safe to say that I didn't really know what to think about it. I wasn't sure how to face you." Spike sighed.  
  
"God, I'm such an idiot. I should have never said anything, you have enough going on and this is the last thing you need right now." He told her.  
  
"Did you mean it?" She asked him and he looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, now that I finally said it I'm not taking it back. I wasn't planning on you finding out anytime soon. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable, but I do love you." Buffy looked away from him.  
  
"Why?" She whispered and with his enhanced hearing he heard her and he didn't seem happy as he glared at her.  
  
"What, because I don't have a soul I'm not capable of feeling love? Is that it?" Buffy backed away a little at his harsh tone and took a deep breath before she said what she had to say.  
  
"No, I know you can feel love. I've seen you with Drusilla and I know how much you love her. You're probably the only vampire out there that doesn't need a soul to love. You're not like Angel. He wasn't capable of loving me without a soul. You always seemed more human than any other vampire and I never understood that, but maybe I'm starting to. So, that's not what I was saying. I asked why you love me, not how. Why do you love me, Spike? Sometimes I don't know how anyone can." Buffy told him and Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that she didn't realize how amazing she was.  
  
"Are you completely daft? I think the question is how can anyone not love you? You're the best person I have ever met, Buffy. You're right, I'm nothing like Angelus. He was a sodden ponce and was a bleeding idiot for letting a woman like you go. I don't need a soul to love you. All I need is you. You are my soul, Buffy." He then gave her a small smile. "Yeah, my Big Bad reputation if any of it was even left really got shot to Hell right there." She smiled back at him.  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" She asked him and he shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't. I definitely won't regret this." With that he cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. She was took by surprise at first and then started to kiss him back. They continued like that for what seemed like forever and neither of them noticed the familiar dark haired woman watching them in the distance with a scowl on her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy couldn't keep the smile off of her face the next day. She couldn't believe that Spike was making her feel this way. She knew that she didn't love him and he understood that, but she was starting to. He just made her happy and she had to admit that the kiss was amazing. It was nothing compared to the kisses she shared with Angel and Riley. She walked into the Bronze because she was meeting her friends there; they all needed a night of fun. She saw them all already sitting at a table and she went to join them. They were all deep into a conversation when Buffy felt a familiar tingle that let her know when a vampire was around. She turned to the bar to see Spike sitting there having a drink. He then turned around like he could sense her also and caught her staring at him. She blushed a little and turned away and when she turned back to him he was smiling at her. She couldn't remember ever seeing him smile like that. She smiled back and really wanted to go over to him, but she didn't know what she would tell her friends. She got her opportunity when they all got up to dance. Buffy then looked back to the bar and saw Spike get up and walk out of the Bronze. She waited a few minutes and took a deep breath and went after him. When she got outside she saw him leaning against a wall and he smiled when he saw her. They were at the same place where they met years ago and Buffy couldn't believe how much has changed since then. "Took you long enough." He told her and she smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." She replied. There was strong wind that night and her hair was blowing around her face. Spike caught some of it and brushed it behind her ear.  
  
"I would wait forever for you." Spike leaned towards her and kissed her pouty lips, sucking on her bottom lip. She kissed him back, opening her mouth to give his tongue entrance. He couldn't get enough of her, but he pulled away because he knew that she had to breathe and he rested his head on hers. "You're amazing." He whispered to her and she gave him a smile.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." Buffy then had a serious expression on her face as she looked at him. "What are we going to do? I really want to tell my friends, but I'm scared. I don't want them to hate me for getting involved with another vampire, especially after what happened with Angel." Spike nodded and looked at her.  
  
"If they were really your friends then they would support whatever you did, but you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I could be your dark little secret if you like. It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you, that's all I care about." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I don't want you to be a secret, Spike. That wouldn't be fair to you. I will tell them, just have to find the right time to do it." Spike nodded.  
  
"Okay, and when you do I'll be right by your side." Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"You will?" She asked him.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't let you do it alone. We're in this together, love." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Well, I think I would only have to worry about Giles and Xander. My mom and Dawn both love you and Willow won't care as long as I'm happy and I don't have to worry about Anya and Tara respects you ever since you helped her out with her family. So, it shouldn't be so hard. I'm probably just worrying over nothing." Spike nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"That's my girl." He said and she smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Always," she replied. Spike returned her smile and then noticed her shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Maybe a little." Spike then took off his duster and put it around her; she placed her arms in the sleeves. It was big on her, but it felt really comfortable and she loved the smell of leather and tobacco which was so Spike. "Thanks," she said and Spike nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The duster was way too big, but she looked gorgeous in it. "Let's go for a walk. I don't really wanna go home yet. I'll tell my friends later that I wasn't feeling well and decided to leave early." Spike agreed and took her hand in his and they walked away from the Bronze. Someone then stepped out of the shadows and watched them walk away.  
  
"My William has been a very bad dog. Soon we'll be a family again." Drusilla said as she walked out into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great like always. Well, Drusilla will be in the next two chapters and I'm really wondering how you guys think I did her because I never wrote her before. I didn't think I would know how, so feel free to let me know what you think, even to tell me that I did a really bad job of it. I've been told that I'm pretty good with all the characters, but I guess it would be okay if I wasn't so great with her. I can't really do them all that good, I guess. Well, hope you like this chapter. Don't hate me because it's so short. It's better than nothing=)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Buffy was out patrolling by herself the next night. She went by Spike's crypt, but he wasn't there. She figured he would show up to patrol with her eventually. He usually did. Until then she was looking for some action. Things have been quiet recently and that worried Buffy. She hasn't seen Glory around since Willow's teleportation spell and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Buffy continued walking when she heard something behind her; she turned around and didn't see anything. She had a really bad feeling when someone kicked her and she flew into a nearby tombstone. She looked up at her attacker and saw Drusilla standing before her. "The naughty Slayer will pay for taking my William." Buffy rolled her eyes and kicked Drusilla's feet out from underneath her and she fell to the ground. She got up and then pulled out her stake and was about to plunge it into Drusilla's heart when she suddenly stopped, for some reason she couldn't do it. Drusilla took advantage of her distraction and pulled out a long tazer and shocked Buffy with it. Buffy then fell to the ground and looked up to see Drusilla standing there with a grimace on her face. "Time to teach the bad Slayer a lesson." She said as she zapped Buffy again and she slipped into unconsciousness. Spike walked into the demon bar and ordered a glass of bourbon as he sat down. He was minding his own business when he felt a slimy hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Spike, you shouldn't be in here." Spike rolled his eyes and looked up at the green demon.  
  
"I go where I want, Bart. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The demon sat down next to him.  
  
"Just looking out. I don't have a problem with you, but there are a lot of demons out there gunning for you since you started working with the Slayer. You're not exactly wanted in here, man." Spike took a sip of his bourbon and turned to face the demon.  
  
"Right, I should really be worried. I don't scare easily, incase you forgot." Bart nodded and looked at his once friend.  
  
"That's what I admire about you, Spike. How are things with you and Drusilla?" Spike was wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean? You know Dru left me, mate." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but I figured you were back together with her being in town and all." That got Spike's attention and he grabbed Bart by the puke green jacket that he was wearing.  
  
"She's back in town? Where did you see her?" He stated getting a little upset.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. I saw her walking around the cemetery earlier tonight. I figured you would have seen her too. I heard that she's after the Slayer." Spike then let him go and ran out of the bar without even bothering to pay which wasn't something new. He had to find her. Spike ran all the way to his crypt because he figured that's where Drusilla would be. He walked in and found it deserted so he headed down to the lower level and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Buffy was unconscious and chained up with Drusilla standing by her, a twisted smile on her face as she saw Spike.  
  
"My sweet William has come home. We're going to play a game with the little girl." Spike didn't know what his crazy Sire was up to, but he knew it couldn't be anything good. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Drusilla, what did you do?" Spike said as he moved closer to his ex.  
  
"The bad Slayer was tearing our family apart. I have come to make you the way you were my sweet William." Spike looked past her and noticed that Buffy was starting to wake up. She looked right at Drusilla and pulled on the chains trying to break them, but she wasn't having much luck. Spike ignored Drusilla and went to Buffy's side.  
  
"Are you alright?" She nodded and kept her eyes on Drusilla.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Spike said as he turned back to Drusilla. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm getting Buffy out of here. Where is the key, Dru?" Drusilla giggled and spun around.  
  
"The stars have swallowed it whole. Can you see them, Spike?" Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Would you quit it with the bloody stars. We're inside, Dru." Drusilla giggled again.  
  
"I can see them." She walked over to Buffy. "I knew, before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer." She then turned her attention back to Spike. "Can we play with her for a bit?" Spike sighed.  
  
"I'm through playing, Dru. Let her go!" Drusilla laughed again and then grew serious.  
  
"Am I still your princess?" She said with a pout.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. That position has already been filled by another. You left me which caused me to come back here. It's your fault and you're just going to have to accept that I no longer love you the way I used to." Drusilla looked back at Buffy and brushed her hair out of the way to expose her neck.  
  
"It's been a while. You want something warm again my William. We can make her one of us." Spike looked at Buffy's face and walked over to Drusilla. He had enough as he grabbed Dru by the neck and threw her down to the ground. She looked up at him surprised since he has never been so rough with her before. He realized that he didn't feel sorry about it.  
  
"Don't touch her! Do you think I want her to be like me? I know we can't have any real future like this, but that still doesn't mean that I will ever consider changing her. I love her the way she is." He then walked over to Drusilla who was still on the ground and kneeled down in front of her. He reached into one of her pockets and pulled the key out. He got up and went back to Buffy. He unchained her and she touched her wrists which were red from trying to break free of the chains. Spike looked at her and touched her face where she had a pretty nasty bruise. He felt anger and hatred towards Drusilla which he never felt before. He turned back to look at the woman he once loved. "I'm going to say this once. Get the hell out of my town, Dru. I don't want you coming back and if you ever come near her again I won't hesitate to kill you." Drusilla looked saddened as she finally stood up.  
  
"My poor William, not even I can help you now. You're so lost." Spike looked away from her.  
  
"Just go." He stated in a calm voice. With that Drusilla turned and walked away. Spike sighed and turned back to Buffy and she still seemed to be out of it. "Buffy, are you okay?" She looked up at him and gave him a smile to reassure him that she was fine.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired. How are you?" She looked at him and he gave her a smile.  
  
"Better than I thought I would be. Why didn't you kill her, pet?" He asked and Buffy looked down.  
  
"I couldn't do that." She replied as she looked back at him. "I couldn't do that to you. I know how much she means to you." Spike caressed her face.  
  
"She doesn't mean as much to me anymore as you do, Buffy. I guess you're right though, if anyone is to kill her it should be me. I swear if she shows her face around here again that's exactly what I'm going to do." Buffy nodded and he wrapped his arm around her. "Let's get you home, love." Buffy leaned into his embrace as they walked out of the crypt. She was still surprised that he chose her over Drusilla; she then realized that she did love him and knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him. She didn't care what they had to face in the future; as long as they did it together then everything would be okay. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand to the Magic Box over a week later. They have gotten closer since the whole Drusilla incident and everyone else has noticed too and they actually let Spike help out instead of arguing with him all the time. They didn't tell anyone about Drusilla. They walked up to the shop and Buffy looked in to see that everyone was there including Dawn. She would have to tell her mother about them later. She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Spike. "Before we go in I want you to promise me something." He just nodded and waited for her to continue. "No matter what happens, I want you to promise me that you'll never leave. I don't think I can handle it again." Spike then pulled her into his arms for a hug.  
  
"I promise. I'm not going anywhere, love." Spike said as he pulled away and looked at her. "You're stuck with me. I'm not like those other wankers." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
"Good, now let's get this over with." She said as she grabbed his hand again and they both walked into the magic shop. Everyone looked up when they walked in and didn't know what to say when they realized that Buffy was holding Spike's hand. "I have something to tell you guys and I hope that you all can accept it." She stopped to look at Spike and then back to the others. "Spike and I are together now and that's how it's going to be. You don't have to like it, but I hope as my friends you would accept it and be supportive of my decision." Buffy stopped to look at everyone's reactions and they didn't say anything, instead almost everyone turned to look at Willow. She saw them all staring at her and was offended at what they were implying.  
  
"Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"This isn't a spell, guys. I love Spike for real and we're going to be together whether you like it or not. For once I'm not worrying about what other people think and I'm doing what I want." Spike looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. Buffy smiled up at him and gave his hand a squeeze to assure him that what she was saying was true. They were all quiet after that and Giles was the first one to speak up.  
  
"I need a drink." He said as he went to get a scotch.  
  
"Make that two." Xander called after him. Dawn then squealed and got up to hug her sister and then Spike. He was surprised at first, but then hugged the girl back.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys. I knew this would happen." She told them and Buffy smiled at her sister.  
  
"Yes, it is a happy occasion. Has Spike given you many orgasms?" Anya asked being as blunt as ever. Buffy blushed and Spike smiled.  
  
"Bloody hell." They all heard Giles reply in the back. Xander then groaned and turned to look at his girlfriend.  
  
"Anya, this isn't the time for that." He told her.  
  
"What, I'm just asking. It's not like he has a soul to lose." She mumbled. Willow ignored them and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what to say. I just want you to be happy, Buffy. If Spike makes you happy then that's all that matters." She said as she hugged her friend. She then hugged Spike which again took him by surprise. "Congratulations you guys." She told them and Spike smiled at her.  
  
"I knew I always liked you, Red." Willow returned his smile.  
  
"One more thing though, Spike. If you ever hurt her I will make you sorry that you were ever born a man." Spike gulped and stepped away from her.  
  
"Right, wouldn't want that now. I won't hurt her." He said with a serious expression as he looked at Willow and she nodded and sat back down. Tara gave her hand a squeeze and looked up at Buffy.  
  
"I'm happy for you too." She said and Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you." She replied as she then looked back at Xander. Xander saw how her face looked while she waited for him to say something and he knew that she would be crushed if he didn't give his approval. He sighed and then stood before Buffy and gave her a hug also.  
  
"I love you, Buff. I just want what's best for you so whatever you decide, I'll be supportive guy." Buffy smiled at him and he smiled back and then turned his gaze to Spike. "Just be good to her and we won't have a problem." Spike nodded.  
  
"Always, mate." Xander nodded also and sat back down next to Anya who also gave his hand a squeeze. Giles then came back and Buffy really worried about what he would say. He looked at his Slayer and his face softened.  
  
"All I can say is be careful. You're not a little girl anymore, Buffy. I trust that you know what you're doing. You know I'll always be here for you." Buffy then sighed in relief and went to hug her father figure.  
  
"Thank you, Giles." She pulled away and he nodded. Everyone then got back to what they were doing and Buffy left the shop to get some air, Spike right behind her. "That went better than I thought it would." She said as Spike came next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, I knew it would." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "We just have to tell your mum now and I'm sure that would go okay. You don't by any chance have any axes lying around your house that she could get a hold of, do you?" Buffy laughed and looked up at him.  
  
"Don't worry, it's safe." She looked away from him and thought of something. "I have to tell Angel. It would be hard, but he has a right to know that I've moved on and that I'm happy. It is what he wanted even though I'm sure this isn't exactly what he had in mind." Spike then turned to her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, please let me be there when you tell him?" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You just wanna rub it in his face, don't you?" Spike smiled again.  
  
"More than anything." He replied and she smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
"You're evil." She told him and he then pulled her towards him and captured her lips with his own.  
  
"What can I tell you, baby. I've always been bad." He told her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes and then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it was evil poetry you used to write." Spike looked down at her.  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm going to kill Dawn." He said as he realized that she didn't keep his poetry a secret like he thought.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's why I was really called William the Bloody, love. I couldn't write anything good." Buffy took his hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"If I tell you something you promise not to get mad?" Spike didn't know what she was getting at.  
  
"Alright, I promise." Buffy nodded and continued.  
  
"Dawn isn't the one that told me. I kinda figured it out. I went to your crypt the other day looking for you so we could patrol and you weren't there. When I went down to the lower level I found a poem that you wrote and I'm guessing it was about me unless there is another blonde in your life that I don't know about." She told him teasing and Spike looked away embarrassed.  
  
"Did you read it?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't planning on it. I just couldn't resist. It was amazing, Spike. No one has ever written something like that about me before. I loved it." Spike turned back to look at her with a surprised look on his face. No one has ever said they liked his poetry before besides his mum.  
  
"You did?" He asked her.  
  
"I really did. It was beautiful." She looked away from his gaze and he put his finger under her chin and turned her gaze back to him.  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I think you make a habit of saying it everyday." Spike bent down to kiss her lips again.  
  
"Good and I'll continue to say it." He said as he wrapped his arm around her again. Buffy leaned into his embrace and smiled. She couldn't believe how much has changed and she didn't care. She knew that she loved him and needed him in her life and she hoped that no matter what, he would always be there.  
  
The End  
  
That's my ending, hope it wasn't too lame. Well, thanks again to the people that reviewed. I just always wanted to do something different with that episode, but I couldn't think of anything until now. I know that some of the reactions of the gang probably aren't that realistic, but I like to make things easier. I rather have them be on her side no matter what even if they don't like the idea of her with another vampire, I wasn't gonna have them say anything about it. Well, I'll be back pretty soon with another fiction and this one is a bit different from everything I've done. It was fun to write though and I wasn't sure about putting it in here at first, but I figured why not, even if people might not like it. Well, look for that one anyway. See ya soon! 


	7. Epilogue

I have this story in another site and people wanted me to do an epilogue for them so I thought of this and decided to put it in here also. They wanted me to bring Angel into the picture to have his reaction to Buffy and Spike. If anyone actually remembers this story, feel free to check it out. It's just a little something to make everyone happy!

Epilogue

Buffy and Spike were sitting on the couch in her house. She was suddenly nervous as Spike was holding her hand. She was glad that her mother and Dawn were out for the night when someone knocked on her door. She turned to look at Spike. "You know we can always pretend we're not here." She told him and he shook his head.

"He would know we were. It's best to just get it over with, love." Buffy knew that he was right as she took a deep breath and got off the couch. She looked at him one more time before she went to open the door to reveal Angel who looked a little out of it.

"Where is he?" Angel asked and Buffy just put on a smile even though she wasn't feeling it.

"Hey, Angel. It's nice to see you, too. I'm doing fine by the way." Angel sighed.

"Hi, Buffy. Now, where is he?" Buffy shrugged.

"Where's who?" She asked innocently and Angel rolled his eyes as he walked past her and into the house. She sighed and closed the door after he was in. "Right, just come on in." She said as she turned to look at him.

"You know who I'm talking about. Where's Spike?" Buffy thought about it and then shrugged again.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name." Angel rolled his eyes again and Buffy could tell that he was starting to get irritated.

"Buffy, I'm not in the mood for games." Buffy gave up and sighed.

"He's in the living room." She said and Angel nodded and headed into the living room. Spike got off the couch when he saw him.

"Well, if it isn't Peaches. To what do we owe this displeasure?" He told him with a smirk and Angel glared at him.

"I wanna know what the hell is going on here?" He said as he looked at Spike and then Buffy. "Cordy told me that you called her and said that you and Spike were together and you wanted her to tell me because you weren't sure how. So, I came straight here after I found out and now I want to hear it from you." He said as he looked at Buffy and she really didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Right, well you really didn't have to come here." She told him.

"I wanted us to talk in person. Tell me what she said was a joke, Buffy? Tell me you two aren't really together?" Buffy looked at the floor and Spike decided to put his arm around her and bring her closer to him as he glared at Angel. He knew how hard this would be for Buffy so he decided to be the one to do the talking.

"We are together, Peaches. If you must know." Buffy looked up at that moment to see Angel's reaction and he wasn't pleased.

"You can stop calling me that anytime now." He said to Spike as he looked back at Buffy. "Is he telling the truth?" He asked her and Buffy nodded without even thinking about it.

"Yeah, he is. We've been dating for about a month now. We wanted to wait a bit before telling you." Angel couldn't believe it and grabbed Buffy's arm, pulling her away from Spike and back to the front door.

"Buffy, you can't be serious." He said as the grip on her arm tightened and she flinched a little at the pain. Angel didn't even realize that he was hurting her, but Spike could tell when he joined them. He grabbed Angel and shoved him away from her.

"Keep your hands off of my girl, mate." He said as he went to Buffy's side. Angel glared at him.

"She was my girl first." He told him as he then looked back at Buffy with a softer gaze. "I know you still love me, Buffy." Buffy looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"I do love you, but I'm in love with Spike now. I'm sorry, Angel." Spike took her hand and gave her a comforting squeeze and Angel still didn't look happy.

"What the hell has been happening here? How can you be in love with Spike? He's tried to kill you, Buffy. How do you know he's not only getting you to trust him so you wouldn't expect it when he turns on you?" That made Spike angry as he let Buffy go and got in Angel's face.

"You don't know anything about what I feel." He stated as he pointed at Buffy. "This girl is my entire world and I will never hurt her. You hear me? I'm not you, Angel. I'm capable of loving her without a sodden soul which is more than you could ever do. I was willing to kill Drusilla for her which should tell you something." Buffy then placed her hand back in Spike's and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her and gave her a soft smile which Angel noticed. Buffy then walked over to Angel and knew what she had to say.

"We don't live in each others worlds anymore, Angel. I told you that once before. I'm not the same person I was and a lot has changed since you left. I know you left so I could have a normal life, but that will never happen. I'm the Slayer and a normal life really isn't in my future and I've accepted that. I'm happy though and I think that should be just as important. I also told you before that I was wrong to barge into your world and make judgments. So, I don't think it's right for you to barge into mine and do the same thing. A part of me will always love you, but my heart belongs to someone else right now and you will just have to deal. This isn't some spell and I'm not going crazy or anything. I really do love Spike and I know that he loves me. You saw how he was with Drusilla. You know that when he loves someone he loves with all that he has. So, you should know that he would never hurt me. I really want us to be okay here. Are we okay?" Angel took in everything that she said and then nodded.

"Yeah, I could never stay mad at you for too long." He said as he gave her a hug. Spike growled a little at the display, but he didn't say anything. Angel let her go and then looked at Spike. "I don't like this, but I want you to take care of her." He said and Spike nodded.

"Always," Angel actually believed him and then opened the front door and walked out of the house. He gave them one more look before he walked away. Buffy closed the door when he was gone and turned back to Spike who had a relieved look on his face as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She rested her head on his chest.

"I think it went well." She said as she looked up at him and he nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Buffy noticed that Spike was being too quiet. "Are you alright?" She asked and he nodded as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah, just a little scared for a second there." Buffy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why would you be scared?" He looked back at her and sighed.

"I guess I had this feeling that if Angel ever showed up again, you might go back to him. It's stupid, I know." Buffy gave him a smile and walked closer to him.

"Yeah, it is pretty stupid. You have nothing to worry about, Spike." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He still didn't seem so sure.

"It's just that everyone usually chooses Angel over me it seems. Drusilla did it, when he was around it was like I didn't even exist anymore." Buffy could see the hurt on his face and wanted to assure him that he had nothing to worry about.

"That won't happen with me, Spike. I'm not insane like Drusilla for one." She said with a smile and Spike smiled back. "I'm also in love with you. She never did love you, did she?" Spike looked hurt again as he shook his head.

"No, she never did. She only needed me to take care of her. To be honest, you're the first person that has ever said they loved me. Besides my mother anyway." Buffy smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I hope I'll be the last, too." Spike smiled at her.

"That you will be. You've ruined me for other women, you know that?" He told her and she kissed him again.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go upstairs and I can really show you how much I love you." Spike then grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"I won't say no to that." Buffy laughed as he pulled her into her bedroom and closed the door.

The End

Well, that wasn't much. Just a little Spuffy goodness. Anyway, I'll have another chapter of There's Something About Buffy soon for all those that are reading that one!


End file.
